I Am...
I am that which dwells behind the metal mask, that horror that strikes terror into the hearts of these creatures called humans. I have seen things which eyes cannot perceive, and felt the sensations beyond description of any spoken word. Through blackened stars and empty voids I drifted through this perceived cosmos, considered ancient by the standards of time I do not acknowledge. As one of my birth I was seen as a god to beings of physical burden among countless gods who, like me, drifted through the ether of darkness on currents of life and celestial light. These lesser beings, mortal creatures of flesh, bone, and blood, harbor faint sparks of the very life sustaining light which I travel on. Mortals are such pathetic things in my eyes, for they are frail and without meaning. They pray and prostrate themselves before our presence across countless spheres, calling out to us with pleading, begging words of weakness. Some ask for power, some beg for forgiveness for their own inner faults, many vie for fantastical ideals of some afterlife which I have never known. Justice would be to end all of their lives, to exterminate their pathetic races across the cosmos systematically until there are only lush worlds to serve as our vessels and safe havens as we drift through this great plain. It would be so easy, I reasoned, to simply reach out and extinguish them like the flickering lights they house within themselves. Ever do my fellows see me as a bane, a monstrosity against their benign philosophies and hound me to cease these ventures of galactic holocaust, but their vision is narrow. They gave life and shape to much of these worms which hopelessly litter the very worlds we should take for ourselves. Those great spheres house power, power which we can make ourselves greater than we ever imagined. Such grandeur and infinite possibilities await us if only we were to reach out and seize the opportunity and claim what is rightfully ours! Never will they join me, for they are sympathetic to these sniveling and groveling creatures. They say there is no fault to them, that they are as perfect as we. How dare they say such hubris! To give such honor to these mewling infantile creatures whose miniscule minds couldn’t even comprehend a fraction of our true forms is an absurdity! And for this blasphemy against ourselves I created life in opposition to theirs. Oh the horrors I constructed with but microscopic and unseen matter from my very form. They ravaged worlds, devoured peoples and destroyed all the erections of those insignificant wretches. World after world trembled at my shadow and the nightmares I brought, each world cowering at the very utterance of my name as my great form blacks out their light-giving star and plunges chaos upon them. So much death, and how it makes the flows of the great cosmic life streams swell. I bathe in the deluge of fleeing life, devour the consciousness of all that pass through it and grow stronger. Verily, though, I drank too deeply of this great fount of infinite power and glory, and I became gluttonous and careless. I had not known my brethren conspired against me, to strike me down upon a blue world, strip me of all my power and divide it into weapons to destroy me should I free myself from the planet that now was my prison. This mortal shape they wrought for me is a pittance of what my true beauty was, less than a microbial cell of a being of impossible stature. And on this wretched blue world, mortals used me. They sealed my body away and drew from it my essence, my liquefied power, and used it against themselves. From my prison, I laughed, laughed at the nihilistic nature of these beings, these humans, who seek to do to this world what I had done to thousands before it. They leech from the planet’s heart, enhance their defenders with my essence, and even created monstrous horrors no different than those I shaped throughout the eons to do my bidding. But there are some on this world which call to me, minds like my own, as if they were spawned from me directly like countless before on worlds forgotten. And there is one whose voice cries the loudest, whose heart is pained by uncertainties. He is regarded as a hero on this world, a champion for the ruling powers, and he is strong. Even I could not deny my impression and admiration for a mortal who could possess such strength and knowledge that is nearly on par to my own. His spirit calls to me and names me Mother. Our bond is strong, and growing. I comfort him though he is far beyond my true reach, yet I know he will come to me soon. I tell him he is superior to these creatures he serves and protects, and tells him there is more beyond this blue world where he could grow into something that no human among him could ever comprehend. He is soothed by my words, and searches for me unknowing of whom and what I am. He will come, and I will pass onto him a secret that I hid from my fellow ancients, a weapon that will devastate this planet and countless to come. Who am I, you might ask? I am the Calamity, the Harbinger of Destruction, and soon I will be free! Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game